


Alphas, Hunters and Devils, Oh My!

by Silvaimagery



Series: Red Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Pack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Styles, OC’S - Freeform, True Alpha, alpha pack, pre-slash Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true alpha, a pack of alphas and a devil walk into Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My re-write of Season 3 because I’ve been disappointed with the first half.  
> Stiles POV. I will be adding more alphas to the pack of alphas because a small handful of them seems like too little. 
> 
> Also (and I hate to do this) I will be uploading once a week to give myself more time to finish this up.

Some days I still can’t believe that we’ve survive all the shit that went down with Jackson and Gerard. I still can’t believe we survived Peter and crazy psycho bitch Kate Argent. It usually hits me at night that we’re all still here and although we don’t really know what happened to Gerard or if he was still out there, we made it. Our sanity’s mostly intact, more in some of us than in others. 

But we managed to save Jackson, mostly thanks to Lydia. And now Jackson has taken his douche lumps and admitted that he needs Derek. So now Derek has three Betas. 

Still no word from Erica and Boyd and no one knew exactly what had happened to them after Chris freed them from the basement.

My relationship with Scott had been a bit touch and go after he ditched me and left to try and find a cure for his werewolfedness so that Allison’s family would accept him. 

We all felt betrayed and angry with him, especially Derek because Scott had made it perfectly clear that he had no intention of accepting Derek as Alpha. 

A month after he left, Scott somehow managed to get his head out of Allison’s ass to see that being a little different didn’t mean he was a monster. But he still wouldn’t accept Derek as his alpha. 

Allison still refuses to speak with Scott and the Argents have made it perfectly clear that they have come to Beacon Hills to stay. 

They had fought to prevent Derek from expanding his pack but there really was nothing they could do. The Code does not condemn an Alpha from creating new wolves out of willing participants. 

Hence Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd.

After Peter came back from the dead, things were a little tense to say the least. But eventually he got over his psycho killer tendencies, I guess because the people responsible for the Hale fire were dead now. 

He’s still creepy but I guess that’s the Hale charm.

And he and Lydia made amends and along the way Peter really did make a good impression on her before she knew it was Peter using her to come back from the dead. I guess connections like that don’t just go away. So after she did her part in saving Jackson, Lydia and Peter started dating. 

Peter is now officially a part of the Hale pack; I guess Derek needs all the wolves he can get now that Erica and Boyd are missing.

My dad eventually found out, there was no way we could explain away what happened at the Sheriff’s office when the show down with Jackson and Matt went down and what went down in the abandoned warehouse. 

He was pretty cool with it although he wanted to be in on everything supernatural going on in his town. I’m grounded until I’m eighty but whatever. My dad and I are cool again so it’s worth it.

So far our senior year of High School had been pretty quiet and uneventful.

I guess it was only a matter of time before the shit hit the fan.

Well, I guess it was shit depending on what angle you were looking at it from.

Derek had called a meeting and even though Scott and I weren’t a part of his pack, he asked us to join anyways.

I look around the old train depot with disgust.

“Wow. You somehow found a way to find an even creeper and depressing place to live.” I comment as we make our way down the stairs.

Derek glares at me from the dark.

At least I think he’s glaring at me, I can’t really tell when his eyes glow red.

Peter smirks at me.

I ignore him and stand close to where Derek’s pack has gathered.

“So, what did you want?” Scott asks.

I roll my eyes.

“We have a problem.” Derek says walking towards us.

“I figured as much.” I say.

Now I can tell that he’s glaring at me.

I look away.

“There are alphas on their way towards us.” He growls out.

A tingle of fear travels down my spine and I look at Scott.

“What?” Scott asks.

“They’re not on their way, they are almost here.” Peter says.

“A pack of alpha’s? How does that work?” I ask.

“There is one head Alpha, the one that leads them.” Peter says.

“So just like a regular pack except they’re all alphas.” I say.

“Exactly.” Peter smiles.

“How do you know they’re coming here? Maybe they’re just passing by.” Scott says.

“No. This is not the first time alphas have gathered in Beacon Hills. They used to come before to consult with Talia, Derek’s mother.” Peter explains.

“Why would they do that?” Isaac asks.

Derek moves away and I can tell he’s lost in his own memories.

I feel bad for him.

“She was a true alpha.” Peter says.

“What is a true alpha?” Jackson asks.

I move away from them as Peter begins to explain.

“Derek.” I say.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

He turns to look at me.

“I know I never said it before, what with everything that happened with Scott and Kate and then Gerard. But I am sorry about your family and for the shit we put you through, making you rehash the death of your sister. I’m sorry we dug up her and made it out to seem like you were a murderer.”

“Twice.” He says.

I laugh.

“Yeah, twice. Although I was against the last time, just for the record.”

He nods, his shoulders relaxing.

“And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not killing us for being such assholes. And for saving my life, however times that might be now.” I smile.

His lips twitch.

“I guess I should be thanking you too. I think you’ve saved my life the same amount of times if not more.”

“Well, as long as you stop bashing my head into walls or steering wheels, then let’s call it even.”

“The steering wheel was only one time and the rest you deserved.”

“Alright, fine. But just remember that I need all my brain cells intact. How else am I supposed to research supernatural shit and remember it all?”

“You could keep a diary.”

I snort.

“Like the one you keep? Does it have a password or is it a key and lock so the other wolves can’t read your fantasies?”

“Shut up.”

I can tell he’s trying not to smile.

“You can’t fool me Sourwolf. I know you’re all intimidating on the outside but on the inside you’re just a twelve year old girl.”

He growls at me and I beat a hasty retreat back towards the others.

“Okay then, nice talk.” I say stumbling towards Scott.

“Let’s go.” Scott says turning and making his way up the stairs.

“What? Did I miss story time with creepy Uncle Peter?” I ask as I follow after him.

“You can stay and I can tell you a bedtime story.” Peter offers.

Lydia smiles.

“No thanks.” I say.

We walk out of the building and over to my Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what did Peter say?”

Scott sighs.

“You know Peter. He says a lot without actually saying much.”

I smile.

“Yeah, that sounds like a Hale alright.”

Scott looks at me.

“He can’t be trusted.”

I glance at him.

“So then we should talk to Deaton.” I say.

He nods.

“Yeah, Deaton might know more than Peter and he might be more willing to tell us.”

“I just hope he tells us without the riddles.”

Scott laughs.

We make our way to the Vet clinic.

Scott walks in fist.

“Ah, Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski.” Deaton smiles at us from behind the counter.

An old lady and her cat walk out.

“So you actually are a vet?” I ask.

“Of course. What else would I be?” He asks.

“I don’t know. A werewolf specialist who knows an awful lot about supernatural stuff?” 

He laughs.

“Why don’t you come on back?”

We follow him into the back room.

“So what brings you by?”

“Derek says that there is a pack of alphas coming to Beacon Hills.” I say.

He looks at us.

“And is Derek sure of this?”

Scott shrugs.

“He seemed pretty convinced.” Scott says.

Deaton sighs and looks down at the metal table.  
“Why?” I ask.

“It is not the first time alphas have come to Beacon Hills.” Deaton says.

“That’s what Peter said.” I tell him.

He nods.

“They come for the same reason.” He says.

“What?” Scott asks.

I’m just as confused as Scott.

“They are coming because of the true alpha.” He says staring at me.

I look at Scott and then back at Deaton.

I can feel my mouth moving but no words come out.

“Uh. Okay?” Scott says.

“True alpha?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“Who and what is a true alpha?” I ask.

“You.” Deaton says.

Scott and I look at each other.

“I’m not a wolf.” I say.

“It is rare but not impossible.” He shrugs.

Shrugs! Like he didn’t just drop this bomb out of fucking nowhere.

“Wait. Why would Stiles be a true alpha?” Scott asks.

“Stiles is a special young man. He has qualities that make of a true alpha and he already displays the powers. I should have realized this sooner.”

“Okay, back the whole ‘true alpha’ truck just a bit. You said I was the spark.”

“You are.”

“So how did we get from spark to alpha?”

“You have the spark because you are a true alpha. A true alpha can control and wield mountain ash. The way you can.”

“I don’t get it.” Scott says.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one.” I tell him.

“Maybe I should explain.” Deaton says.

“Yeah, I think that will help us a lot.” I say.

He smiles.

He leads us into his office.

Scott and I sit down and watch him.

He sits across from us behind his desk.

He clasps his hands together and looks at us.

“A true alpha in essence is an alpha that is willing to sacrifice it all in order to ensure that his or her pack survives. They are strong leaders who also know when to follow. They are loving and compassionate, they put others needs above themselves and are the most dangerous kind of werewolf. They have special powers that allow them to become in a sense, fairly indestructible.”

“You said they were the most dangerous kind of werewolf.” Scott says.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“When a member of the pack is hurt or killed, any alpha is pushed into seeking revenge. Usually they will only punish the one responsible. A true alpha is very forgiving and will not usually ask for blood as payback. But if the damage is too much to simply be forgiven, then the true alpha will demand that the pack, not the individual, be indebted indefinitely. This means that the pack is for all intents and purposes is now property of the true alpha.”

“What? How can the true alpha ensure that the pack doesn’t retaliate?” I ask.

“There have been cases where the alpha challenged the true alpha for the rights to the pack. Those challenges don’t last very long. Like I said before, the true alpha has the ability to use magic; it is not just limited to mountain ash. True alphas are rare and have become something to admire and fear. So when one shows up, packs are usually very careful in their movements. If one were to become indebted then they will fulfill their service willingly. A true alpha knows how to control the packs. It is why they came to Talia Hale for advice. She was well known and respected in the packs across the United States. Her death was a tragedy, not only to her family but to the structure of other packs. Many packs have broken down without the guidance of a true alpha; it is why a pack of alphas exists now. A true alpha would never allow such a pack to exist. Especially not when in order to become a member of the alpha pack, you have to kill your own pack as part of the initiation.”

“But how does this make me a true alpha? I don’t have a pack and I’m definitely still human.” I say.

“You have taken a pack Stiles, one you feel responsible for.”

I look down at my hands.

Scott shifts next to me.

“Fine, yes. Derek’s pack is kind of my own. But Scott and I have been a pack of two since this whole thing started two years ago. And by the way, if you knew I was the ‘true alpha’ this whole time, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I had to be sure and once I was, you weren’t ready for that role.”

“So why now?”

“It’s not just the alpha pack that you should be worried about.”

 

“What do you mean?”

“Something else is headed this way, something much more dangerous than an alpha pack.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would update once a week but I'm on a role so have another chapter.

“There you are.” 

I turn to look at my dad who is seated on his recliner watching the game.

“Dad.”

He frowns and sits upright.

“What’s the matter?”

“Derek told us that there is a pack of alpha’s on their way to Beacon Hills.”

He stands up and I know that he’s in sheriff mode.

“When?”

“We don’t know. It’s why Scott and I went to talk to Deaton about that and…”

“Son?”

“Deaton said that I was a true alpha.”

He frowns.

“What does that mean?”

I let myself fall on the sofa.

“It means that I’m an alpha and it doesn’t matter if I’m a wolf or not. Peter was saying that the alphas have been here before when Derek’s mom was alive, that she was a true alpha and other alpha’s came to consult with her. But now they’re coming back and I don’t think it’s to ask me questions.”

“You think they’re coming to kill Derek’s pack?”

“I think they want to kill everyone who gets in their way.”

“Of what?”

“Taking Beacon Hills as their own.”

“Well I am not going to let that happen and I’m not going to let anything happen to you either.”

I smile at him.

“I know but Deaton also said that the alpha pack is the least of our worries.”

“Why?”

“He said something much more dangerous is coming this way.”

He sighs and passes a hand over his tired face.

“Did he say what it was?”

“No. I don’t think he wanted to say what it was. He looked scared. Dad, what if-I mean. We are not ready to face the alpha pack and this thing Deaton said that is coming too. I just don’t know that the pack can protect the town. We already have the Argent’s against us.”

He sits down next to me, the arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

I let my head fall against his shoulder and I take a deep breath, his scent calming my racing heart instantly.

I let myself go boneless against him.

“Hey kid, listen to me. The Argent’s can be persuaded to work with us, they have before right? The other things, we’ll just have to deal with them as they come. Right now what you have to worry about is telling Derek what Deaton told you. He still is the Alpha here and he needs to be up to date on information.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not looking forward to that conversation.”

My dad huffs a laugh.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Nah. I can handle Derek.”

“If you’re sure.”

I nod my head.

“Good, then get going.”

I groan and sit upright.

I stand and my dad pulls me into a hug before I walk out and drive over to Derek’s.

I bring some pizza as a piece offering.

Derek had moved out of the train depot and since his house was still unfit for human or werewolf housing, he got an apartment where he, Peter and Isaac lived. 

I open the door and walk in.

“Here boy, I got you a treat.”

A low growl comes from the direction of the kitchen.

I take off my shoes and pad my way to the spacious kitchen.

Derek glares at me.

“I told you to stop with the dog jokes. Next time your head is going to find out exactly how hard the new counters are.”

I look at the granite countertops.

“No thank you.”

“What do you want?” He demands.

“Geez Sourwolf, no need to roll out the red carpet or anything.” I set the pizza on the counter. “Where is your baby beta and Isaac?”

He snorts.

“Out.”

“So there are no witnesses?”

He looks at me again and puts down his coffee cup.

“Witnesses to what exactly?”

I rub the back of my neck.

“Hey is that coffee?”

He crosses his arms over his chest.

I sigh.

“Alright. We talked to Deaton.”

“And?”

“He might have shared more than we were expecting.”

He frowns.

“Like what?”

“Well according to him and just him so keep that in mind if you decide to wolf out or anything.”

“Stiles.”

“He says that I’m.” I clear my throat. “HesaysthatI’mthetruealpha.” I mumble into my hand.

“He thinks that you are the true alpha.”

I nod.

“That’s what he said.” I shrug.

He looks away.

“Derek?”

I might have broken him.

I wait a moment.

I take out a slice of pizza and nibble on the crust.

Might as well.

He finally looks at me again, his eyes worried.

“Is he sure or is this just speculation?”

“He seemed pretty sure.”

He sighs and leans against the counter, his arms tense.

“Derek?”

“I don’t remember a lot about what my mother did. I know other wolves came once a year and she would talk with them. Sometimes they would stay for a few days. My dad didn’t like it but he had no say in the matter. My mom was very strict about that. She always said she would help those who asked for it. Deaton might know more about what you can expect, my mother shifted into wolf form but you’re human. Did he tell you anything that might be involved once you embrace your alpha side? Once you use your powers to defend yourself? Once you kill?”

I shiver.

“No.”

“You might have to force it out of him; he’s not good at sharing his knowledge.”

I snort.

“No kidding.”

“Damn it.” He rubs his face.

“He said something else.”

“What?”

“He said something worse than a pack of alphas is coming.”

“Worse than a pack of alphas? What can be worse?”

“I don’t know but Deaton looked scared.”

“Peter managed to save some files my mother had collected over time. It has information about other supernatural beings. Lydia hasn’t finished translating the Argent’s bestiary but maybe she can read ahead. We have to force some more information out of Deaton so that we can look it up.”

I look at him.

“As one alpha to another, I’m starting to get scared.”

I fist my shaking hands.

“Stiles.” He walks closer.   
“I’m not like you. I’m just a human who has survived all this supernatural stuff on sheer luck and a whole lot of sarcasm.”

He smiles.

“I’ll talk to Argent, you talk to Deaton.”

“Wait. I don’t think you’re the most qualified to talk to either Chris or Allison.”

“You’ve got a better idea?”

I look at him.

“My dad and I will talk to Chris and you and Peter talk to Deaton. No, wait! Peter and Scott, er, Isaac.”

He lifts an eyebrow.

“I can talk to Deaton.” He says.

“Not if you’re going to ‘talk’ to him the way you talked to him last time when you thought he was the alpha.”

He rolls his eyes.

“All evidence pointed to him.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t him. It was crazy Uncle Peter. So send Peter and Isaac. And I’ll talk to my dad about going to see Chris. He at least won’t kick the Sheriff out or point a gun at us as soon as we drive up.”

“He still might once he realizes you’re the true alpha.”

“Who said we were going to tell him?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immortal33 is persistent in her requests for another chapter, so here you go. I guess having access to info on future chapters isn’t always a good thing:)

“Sheriff, Stiles. What can I do for you today?”

Chris crosses his arms over his chest.

“Can we talk about this in private? It’s not something we should be discussing in public.” My dad tells him.

Chris stares at us for a moment before he moves and leads the way inside the house.

Allison is standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I wave at her.

She looks surprised.

“Stiles.” She says.

“Allison.”

I was sad that she had turned out to be this way.

It had been nice to have her around before Kate and Gerard got to her.

She looks at her dad.

“The Sheriff and Stiles are here to talk to me. We’ll be in my office.”

She nods.

I know that she’s probably going to be eavesdropping. I know I would.

“So what did you gentlemen need to talk about?” Chris says sitting behind the desk.

Dad and I take a seat in the chairs in front of the desk.

I feel like I’m in the principal’s office.

I look at my dad.

He stares at Chris.

“We came to let you know that a pack of alphas is heading this way. Alpha Hale and Deaton are pretty certain that they are not just passing by.”

“I see.”

Chris glances at me.

I refrain from shifting in my seat.

“And what would you like me to do? I can’t move against the alphas unless they present a threat to our Community.”

I roll my eyes.

Sure, whatever you say Chris.

“I would like your word that you will help protect the town against them the way you’ve helped in the past with Peter and Jackson.”

His help against Kate and Gerard goes unmentioned but I know that we’re all thinking it.

Argent clasps his hands together.

“And are you the only one asking for my help or does Derek Hale also need reassurances?”

Something inside me bristles.

“Derek will protect this town with or without your help.” I tell him.

I don’t know what came over me; I just had to defend Derek against Chris since he wasn’t here to defend himself. 

Derek and I might not always see eye to eye but he has always been there to save my neck and he’s always wanted what was best for us and Beacon Hills.

Even when he went the wrong way of doing it.

Chris looks at me.

“You shouldn’t be involved in this, neither should your father. We can help you just like we will help any other innocent in this town.” He says.

“What about the wolves?” I ask.

He is quiet.

“They are innocent too.” I add.

“Not all of them.” He says a cold look in his eyes.

“Not anymore but they have their reasons.” I say and I know we’re both thinking about Peter.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter. They are still citizens of Beacon Hills and you just said-”

“I know what I said.” He interrupts.

My dad clears his throat.

I look at him before looking back at Chris.

“I have some respect for you Chris because you’ve stood by us when it counted. But this is our town and we will defend it. I would rather if you and your hunters stood by us in this but we’ll get the job done without you as well.”

He glares at me.

“Beacon Hills has been our town long before your father and mother came to live here. If the alphas attack we will fight them but we will fight them on our own. We don’t want the wolves or any humans involved.”

“And you think they’re just going to sit back and go on your word alone?”

“These are my terms. My hunters will see wolves and they will shoot to kill. It is best if Derek and his little gang are far away.”

I snort and stand.

“Right. I’ll just tell him to pack his bags and plan a trip.”

“Stiles. Just let us do our job.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

“You think that it’s easy to stand by and do nothing? If that was the case then I would have let Peter turn every teenager in town. I would have let Kate get away with murder. I would have let Derek die; I would have let Jackson die. I would have let my best friend get killed by your merry band of trigger happy hunters. We are in this Chris, whether you like it or not. And we will fight.”

He stands as well, his glare directed solely on me.

“Then you will stand on your own. I have no assurances that once the alphas are dealt with, that Hale won’t turn against us.”

“We are not like you. Come on dad, we’re done here.”

“We? Since when are you part of Derek’s pack?”

“We have always stood together and you know that very well.”

He smiles and it’s not a nice smile.

“My best advice is to take your son and leave town.” Chris tells my dad.

“I am sorry Mr. Argent but like my son said, this is our town and we will fight. Have a good day.”

Dad follows me out.

Allison stares at me.

I stop and look at her.

“We were once friends Allison and I don’t want to see you hurt. For Scott’s sake.”

“I’m a hunter.” She says lifting her jaw.

Her father stands next to her.

“I just hope you know what you’re fighting for before you repeat the same mistakes your family has made.” I say.

She looks away.


	5. Chapter 5

My phone rings and I grab for it.

“Derek.”

“How did things with Argent go?”

I sigh and stare up at my ceiling.

“Not good.”

“So just as expected.”

I smile.

“Just about.”

“What did he say?”

I roll over on my side.

“He wanted us to stay out of it.”

Derek snorts.

“Right.”

“I told him we wouldn’t and that’s pretty much when things went downhill.”

“I can imagine.”

“What did Deaton say?”

“He’s not exactly sure what side affects you might have. We just have to wait and see.”

“What if I go completely crazy with power?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“What do you mean?”

“According to Deaton, there was a true alpha that after years of getting rid of unfit alphas became so powerful and hungry for more that he became more of a tyrant and less of a peace keeper. He had to be put down but it wasn’t easy.”

I lift the blanket over my shoulder.

“Did your mom ever…?”

“No. As far as I know she never killed any alpha.”

“You know that I might have to.”

“Yes.”

“What if I go crazy? You’re going to have to kill me.”

“No. That is not going to happen.”

“How do you know?”

“Stiles. We can do this, you can go this. I-I trust you.”

“How hard was that to get past your throat?” I smile.

“Shut up. The first things we have to do is find you an anchor.”

“Why?”

“For your magic.”

“My magic, small as it is, is based on belief.”

“It will grow as you learn more. You still need an anchor.”

“Okay. My dad.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” I answer without hesitation.

“Good because we have to unite our packs.”

“Uhh.”

“And that means that you have to get Scott to follow you willingly.”

“We haven’t really spoken about this whole true alpha thing.”

“Well now you have something to talk about tomorrow during Lacrosse practice.”

“I hate you.”

*****************

The coach made us run during practice.

I tried to catch my breath as I ran next to Scott. 

Isaac and Jackson were ahead of us.

“So.” I panted.

I could feel a stitch coming on my left side.

I put a hand to it.

Scott glances at me.

“Yeah?”

“We haven’t really talked.”

“I know. I’ve just been busy.”

“No yeah, I get it. But don’t you think we should discuss some things?”

“Sure.”

“Uhm.” I scratch the side of my head. “Are you okay?”

He looks at me and I notice with a start that his eyes are bright yellow.

“Dude.” I hiss.

He looks back towards the front.

I look around almost tripping myself.

“Can you smell that?” He sniffs the air.

I take a cautious sniff.

“Fresh air?”

He smiles, his look predatory.

I move a bit away from him.

“It smells sweet.” He lowers his head a bit and I know a wolf getting ready to follow prey.

I grab his arm and tug him off the track.

“Stilinski! McCall!” Coach yells.

“Sorry coach! But Scott’s asthma is acting up again!”

“Well get him to the nurse, I don’t need him getting worse out here!”

“Thanks Coach.”

Scott growls and pushes me away.

“What the hell is happening to you?”

He shakes his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Are you-are you okay?”

He bends, his hands braced on his knees.

“Something is happening to me.”

I crouch down close to him.

“What?”

“It’s so weird. I just had this urge to attack.”

“Attack who? Why?”

“Jackson.”

“Dude, I know he was a snake literally and figuratively but he’s better now.”

“No. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know. I just…” He turns his head to watch Jackson. “It’s something I can’t control, not for much longer.”

I look at Jackson and then back at Scott.

“Okay buddy, come on. Let’s get you out of here before you do something that will put both our lives in danger.”

I grab his arm and start to lead him towards the locker room.

The coach blows the whistle and the guys run towards the field.

Jackson comes panting over.

“Hey McCall you faker. I thought you had more stamina than that.” He smirks.

I stand between them.

Isaac comes over and sits on the bench.

“Maybe you should step back.” I tell Jackson.

“Why? He can’t hurt me.”

“Yeah but come on, we’re all on the same team here now okay?”

He snorts.

“You and I will never be on the same team.” He sneers at me.

I roll my eyes.

Douche.

And here I was defending his ungrateful ass.

Scott growls and shoves me away.

I land on my back and for a few seconds I think I blacked out.

I can hear the coach yelling.

I sit up, my head throbbing and I put a hand to it.

My elbow stings and my back hurts.

I focus on what’s going on in front of me.

Isaac is trying to pull Scott off of Jackson.

I can see Jackson’s eyes are glowing blue and I know they’re both seconds away from wolfing out in front of everyone.

“Hey guys?” I say standing.

Scott has Jackson pinned to the ground and appears to be licking his neck.

Jackson is beyond pissed and he’s clawing at Scott’s back and growling in protest.

I can see Coach running our way and he’s being followed by the rest of the team.

“Guys.”

“I can’t separate them.” Isaac says.

I growl in frustration.

My eyes burn and I feel something hot build in my chest.

“ENOUGH!” I shout. “Get up, the both of you!”

Scott and Jackson break apart slowly.

Jackson shoves Scott away.

“Sorry.” Scott says shame faced.

Isaac stares at me, confusion and fear written all over his face.

I shake my head.

“What in the hell do you guys think you’re doing? Save that for when we’re out in the field!” The coach yells. “Suicide runs, all of you.” He says pointing at us.

Jackson sends one final glare at Scott before he jogs off.

Isaac slowly walks past me.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you.” I tell him lifting my hand slowly to pat him on the back.

He nods and turns away.

I sigh and look at Scott.

“Come on.” I slap his arm.

He smiles and runs beside me.

“You were kind of awesome.” He says.

“I was wasn’t I?”


	6. Chapter 6

“So that was weird.” I say as I drive Scott home.

After his little episode earlier I don’t think he was in any shape to ride his bicycle home.

Wouldn’t want him to get run over by a car or go over to Jackson’s and declare his undying love.

I try to hold back my smile.

Today had been…weird.

At least Coach hadn’t sent us to the principals.

Scott nods gazing quietly out the window.

“Dude, come on. Talk to me.”

He looks at me.

“I don’t know what is happening to me Stiles. Every time Jackson gets too close I just have this urge to pin him beneath me and-”

“Okay! No need to go into details.”

He rolls his eyes.

“Maybe you should talk to Deaton.”

“It’s a little embarrassing don’t you think? I mean, I know he knows a lot about wolves but this is not something I want to talk to anyone about.”

“Well as far as I can see, you can either talk to Deaton or you can ask Derek or Peter.”

He glares at me.

“What?” I laugh. “I don’t have an answer as to why you go all gaga and horny over Jackson.”

“Shut up.” He groans.

“Come on. Scott, hey.” He looks at me. “Whatever it is I will help you through this okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, how mad would you be if I told you that I wanted us to join Derek’s pack?”

He thinks about it.

“I wouldn’t be mad actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He nods.

I narrow my eyes at him.

“Is this because of Jackson?”

He shifts in his seat.

“Maybe.” He mumbles.

I snort.

“Well that jackass is proving to be worth more than I thought.”

He growls low in his throat.

I lift a hand in surrender.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bad mouth your boyfriend.”

“Stop Stiles, please.”

“Hey, you’re the one wolfing out on me here.” I laugh.

“I can’t help it.”

“Okay then. That’s settled. You are strangely attracted to Jackson and you are willing to join our pack with Derek’s.”

“I might regret this but yes, I have no problem joining with Derek.”

“Good. Now about Jackson, what exactly do you feel? Is it just a tingling or is it like a raging hard on from zero to sixty?”

“Stiles!” He whines.

********************

Dad wasn’t home yet so I had time to mess around online for a bit before making dinner.

I go up to my room and open the door.

“Stiles.”

I yelp and fall back against the door, my back twinges uncomfortably.

I groan and glare at Derek.

“What the hell man!”

He glares at me.

“Isaac told me what happened at school.”

“Oh.”

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“What?”

“I know you are pretty ignorant about most things but you should never get between a wolf and his mate!”

“Now hold on! I am not ignorant okay? Maybe a bit unprepared and uninformed about some things like your little wolf rituals but that does not-wait. Did you say mate?”

“Yes you idiot.”

I frown.

“I thought he was just acting weird because of the new moon or maybe cause he sniffed some wolfs bane accidentally. But mate?”

He rolls his eyes.

“Wow. Might explain some things but I thought that maybe it was just Scott’s wolf that was horny for Jackson.”

He shifts uncomfortably and I smile.

“It’s not like they’re two separate beings. The wolf is as much part of Scott and he is of it.”

“Wow. That was almost poetic.”

His look becomes thunderous.

“So I talked to Scott, obviously, and he’s cool with us joining up with the Hale pack. I still have to tell my dad though.”

He frowns at that.

He probably feels weird knowing that the sheriff is now part of his pack.

“Also, I thought that maybe we should establish a day for regular pack get-togethers so that we can all get comfortable with each other. We might need to separate Scott and Jackson so that there is no repeat of this afternoon.”

I rub my lower back.

“Did you get hurt?” He asks coming closer.

“Just my back and I scraped my elbow a bit. I think my head is fine.”

He touches the back of my head and I shiver, my toes tingling.

“There doesn’t appear to be a bump, does your head hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good. Lift up your shirt?”

“What? What for?”

“So that I can see your back.”

“Uhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, cliff hanger. But don’t worry; since my whole ‘upload once a week’ is pretty much out the window now, you only have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

“Stiles.”

“Okay, fine.”

I turn slowly and lift my shirt.

He sighs exasperated but doesn’t say anything.

“You have a little bit of bruising but it doesn’t look too bad.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Show me your elbow.”

“Dude, its fine. I can clean it later and put a bandage of it.”

“Just show it to me Stiles.”

I roll my eyes and roll up the sleeve to my shirt.

He takes my arm in his hand and he peers at my elbow.

“There isn’t anything here.”

“What?”

I look at my elbow.

There is only a red patch where I scraped it but there is no scrape.

I look at the sleeve of my shirt and there is a stain of blood at the elbow.

“That is so weird.”

I rub my elbow.

It doesn’t even hurt anymore.

“Well at least now we know that you can heal yourself like the rest of us.”

“Yeah, although I would rather avoid getting shot by a wolf’s bane bullet.”

I fix my shirt and sit on my bed.

Derek takes a seat on the desk chair.

“So this whole thing with Scott.”

He rubs the back of his neck before looking at me.

“From what Isaac told me it seems like Jackson is his mate.”

“But how? I mean, he didn’t like him this whole time. This is all new to him.”

“Might have something to do with the fact that Jackson is a wolf now too.”

“So Scott’s wolf is attracted to his?”

“Sort of. Jackson’s scent is different now, it’s changed and something about it calls out to Scott.”

“Yeah, he mentioned something about scent when we were running.”

He nods.

“What about Jackson? He didn’t look too happy to have Scott’s attention like that.”

Derek snorts.

“I can imagine. Jackson is too focused on learning his new abilities to pay any attention to anything else.”

“Well hopefully he’ll notice soon. Or at least get used to the idea of getting molested.”

He smiles.

“So is Isaac scared of me now?”

“You caught him by surprise.”

“Might be a good idea to let him know about me.”

“I already explained.”

I hear my dad pull up.

Derek stands and looks out the window.

“I better get going.”

“You know that you don’t have to scurry out of here like a murder suspect anymore.”

He glares at me.

“I have to go and talk to Jackson.”

“At least use the front door like a normal person.”

He jumps out the window.

I shake my head.

“Stiles!” Dad yells.

I shut the window.

“Coming!”

 

****************

As agreed, we had our first pack meeting a week later.

I had thought it would be a getting-to-know each other sort of thing but it turned out that Derek had actual things for us to discuss.

“We have a problem.” Derek started as everyone sat down to eat.

“I just love how you ease us in to it.” I say reaching for a slice of pizza.

Derek shoots me a glare which seems to be my own personal glare seeing as how he doesn’t use it on anyone else.

My father reaches for another slice and I slap his hand away, he’s already had three.

He scowls at me but reaches for the salad instead.

“When I was out running in the woods, I smelled something foreign.” Derek continues.

“What was it?” My father asks putting on his Sheriff face.

“I’m not exactly sure but I think it was a demon.”

“A what now?” I ask sitting up straight.

Maybe this is what Deaton had been so scared about.

“A demon? Those are real?” Scott asks.

“Was it near?” My father asks. “What sort of harm could it do?”

“A demon can possess a human, take their body and keep it until they see fit. They can also torture humans, they torment them until the person kills themselves and then the demon takes possession of their soul. It’s hard to know if this is a demon out looking for people to torture or if it’s here on a mission to harvest souls to take back with it.” Peter explains.

“Take them where?” Jackson asks.

“Where do you think? Take them to hell.” Lydia tells him.

“Maybe the demon was just passing by.” Scott says.

“No. A demon does not just wander aimlessly, it always has a purpose.” Peter says.

“What do you think it wants?” My father asks Derek.

“I think maybe we should be asking: who does it want?” I say.

“That doesn’t matter at the moment because I also smelled hunters in the vicinity and I’m not talking about the Argent’s.” Derek tells us.

“Double shit.” I say with a groan.

“Stiles.” Both my father and Derek say in unison.

“Before we freak out, how are you sure it’s a demon and not something else?” I ask.

“Demons have a very distinct smell. They smell like death and-”

“Fire.” Derek says interrupting Peter.

Peter glances at him. “Yes.”

“I thought they were supposed to smell like sulfur? I mean, that’s what I’ve heard in all the stories Deaton has talked about.” Isaac says.

“Maybe this one has been gone from hell for a long time. Is that possible?” My dad asks.

“If it was punished or if it has decided to turn rogue.” Peter shrugs.

“Stiles, I need you to figure out what you can that will help us trap it. Ask Deaton.” Derek orders.

“Aye, aye Captain.” I mock salute and the glare is turned on me on cue.

I send him my best ‘suck on this’ smile.

Derek rolls his eyes.

“What can I do?” My dad asks.

“Make sure to keep your men out of the woods and be alert. The demon can call people to it, if anyone starts acting strangely or out of character, call me immediately.” Derek tells him. “I want all of you on alert. No one goes into the woods until we know for sure what we’re up against. With the alpha’s still lurking around in the shadows, it’s a possibility that they have called the demon here to weaken us.”

“I can create a protective spell around all our homes and I can make charms for us to wear that will keep other supernatural beings away from us.” I tell the pack.

“Do it.” Derek nods.

I start making up a mental list of the things I was going to need.

“We’re going to keep training. We need to be prepared for anything.” Derek tells the betas.

“I’ll finish translating the copy of the bestiary we have. Maybe they’ll be something there.” Lydia tells him.

“Derek, maybe it’s time we extended the pack. No offence to our human pack members, but we aren’t strong enough to take on the Alpha pack when they decide to attack much less get into a fight with a demon.” Peter suggests.

Derek looks at all of us, his eyes landing on me last.

I shake my head.

The last thing we needed was baby betas running all crazy and uncontrollable through the woods.

The Argent’s already gave him shit for Jackson, Erica and Boyd.

“I agree but I don’t think now is the time to start making new wolves. Not until we get rid of the demon. Newly transformed wolves will be more susceptible to the supernatural until they find their anchor.”

“Well, I have to cut this short but my shift starts in an hour.” My dad says standing.

“Everyone stay safe and be on the lookout.” Derek says as the meeting is called to an end. “Stiles.” He calls as I stand.

I look at Scott who is slowly shuffling closer to Jackson.

That wouldn’t end well again.

I walk over to Derek.

He leads me into the kitchen.

“I need you to start training as well.”

“Training?”

“You need to learn how to defend yourself.”

“But-”

“Lydia is going to be training with you as well.”

“Oh. Thanks now instead of making a fool of myself without witnesses, I can embarrass myself in front of Lydia.”

“She already knows just how much of a fool you are.”

I glare at him.

He smirks.


	8. Chapter 8

My dad called an emergency meeting a week later.

Everyone met at our house.

“Sheriff.” Derek motions for my dad to take the lead.

“Alright. Now I know this is going to sound like it’s nothing but just trust me on this. The crime rate in Beacon Hills has drastically dropped since the whole Kanima/Gerard thing.”

Everyone stares at my dad with blank stares.

“I know it sounds like good news. But I have been a police officer for a long time. Every town, no matter how small has its crime troubles. Whether it is robbery, assault, defacement of private or public property. There has not been a single phone call from anyone in the community reporting any suspicious activity or shady characters. Nothing. Not since we found out that the demon had entered Beacon Hills. It’s not normal, especially not with everything that has happened.”

“We know a demon is especially attracted to shady characters like some sort of twisted version of a protector of the peace. Maybe the demon has been taking care of the criminals.” I say.

“We need to do something. How long before it moves on to innocent people?” Jackson adds.

“The bestiary didn’t say anything of the hunters ever coming across a demon before.” Lydia tells us.

“Jackson it right. I can’t just sit by and wait for something big to happen. We have to trap the demon and make it leave.” My dad says.

“As far as trapping it goes, there is not much. A demon is not susceptible to things like other supernatural creatures are. For one, a demon doesn’t have a corporal body like a human unless it takes one. At least, that is what Deaton says. The only thing that I know that can hold a demon is a binding ritual but it won’t stop the demon from leaving. It is only a way of giving a demon a master.” I say.

Derek sighs and passes a hand over his face.

I can tell that this is really taking a toll on him; he looks like he hasn’t slept well in days.

“What about a stake out?” My dad asks. “If we all take shifts and catch the demon when we see it, then maybe we can question it.”

“And how do you suppose we catch it?” Peter asks.

“With bait.” I say.

“No.” My father and Derek say at the same time.

“Come on. I have the charm that I made; I won’t be as susceptible to the demons call, right? We can totally do this, I can do this.”

“You don’t have to put yourself in unnecessary risk Stiles. There has to be another way.” Derek tells me.

“What about calling the demon to us? Like witches do when they cast a spell.” Isaac suggests.

“This isn’t TV moron.” Jackson tells him.

“Jackson.” Derek warns.

“Wait. Isaac, that’s a great idea.” I say. 

I grab my bag where I always carry my book of runes and spells. I search through one of the books Deaton gave me until I find what I’m looking for.

“Yes, here. It says that I can call the demon to me by casting the spell and creating the circle to trap it in with innocent blood. Then in order to trap the demon enough to ask for what I desire, I have to draw wards on the floor with a mixture of salt and holy water.”

“You really think it will work?” My dad asks.

“Only one way to find out.” I say with false bravado.

*******************

We don’t go hunting for the demon until two days later.

We head into the woods, the wolves spreading out and tracking the demon.

When we stop at a clearing, it is to find that the hunters have beaten us to it.

We hunker down behind some trees.

I can’t make out the demon but I can hear what they’re saying.

“What is your business in Beacon Hills?” Chris asks.

“You think you can keep me here?” The demon asks.

It sounds a lot like a female.

“What is your name?” Chris asks.

“Christopher Argent, look at you. You look like your mother. She was a nice woman, too bad she got involved with the likes of your father. That good for nothing son of a bitch.” 

I can see that Chris is affected but is trying to keep it together.

“All you Argents have been cut of the same cloth; you want to know what the Argents are good at? You’re good at being cowards. Began with the first Argent who grew thirsty for blood after its first kill and it was all downhill from there, but you already know that. Your ancestors, your grandfather, your father, your sister…you. Cowards and murderers are what you are.”

“I haven’t murdered anyone.” Chris spits.

“How about your wife? You killed her didn’t you?”

I can see Allison shift closer to her father.

“Ah, pretty young Allison. Another coward. How is the boy you promised to love for the rest of your life? Is he still alive? How about your friends? Betrayed anyone recently?”

Allison turns away.

“Come on, don’t be like that. What do I have to tell you to get you on my side? Huh? Stupid gullible Allison. How about this? Your father killed your mother because it turns out that she was all talk and no game. He killed the only other family member you had left; he stabbed her in your room. He is the reason why you are so alone. How about you take your boot knife and stab him? An eye for an eye and all that. No? Well, then. Why don’t you let me out and I’ll do it. There’s no need to be scared of little ole’ me. I’m going to get you in the end anyways, why delay the inevitable?”

“You touch her and I will kill you.” Chris threatens.

The demon’s laugh is chilling. 

I could feel a darkness creeping into my bones and I shiver.

Derek moves closer, his body pressing much more firmly against mine.

“I don’t think you understand Christopher. You can’t keep me here.”

“I don’t want to keep you.” He turns his back on the demon and faces the other hunters who are with him. “Kill it and kill it quickly.”

Chris takes Allison and leaves the area.

The hunters shift and I get my first view of the demon. It has ink black wings extending from its back. Her hair falls over her shoulders and down to her back, moving on its own like dark snakes. She is barefoot and a torn and stained toga covers her body. Her skin looks grey in the moonlight. 

The hunters come closer to her; I can tell that some are afraid. She shifts and suddenly there is an electric feel in the air, like right before a thunder storm. 

My frantic heart slows down and I can feel a pull on my body, tugging me closer to the demon.

Derek’s hands pull me in, tucking my head under his chin.

The hunters begin to scream in agony. I can hear them screaming for help and I raise my hands to cover my years. Sweat breaks out on my body and I feel sick to my stomach.

When Derek releases me I look up to find the demon staring right at me, the hunters dead at her feet.

“Genim, I could smell you ever since you entered the forest.” She tells me.

“How do you know me?” I ask standing.

She steps over the circle the hunters had created and she walks over the bodies littering the floor and comes closer to me.

The wolves snarl and step between us.

Lydia throws holy water at the demons face.

“Well that was rude.” The demon says wiping her face.

“Nothing happened.” I say curiously.

“Sorry to tell you this but Holy water hasn’t hurt me since Hollywood turned it into their go to bag of tricks.”

“Why are you here?” Derek demands.

“You mean here in this town or here on earth?” The demon asks.

Her black eyes find mine again and I can feel a cold hand wrap around my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stands up on end.

“On earth.” Derek says.

“Well, you decapitate an angel and suddenly you’re the bad guy.” She shrugs.

I can hear the others suck in a breath.

“Good for you.” Peter tells her with his smarmy smirk.

The demon turns her attention on him and I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Peter Hale. Last I heard you had escaped purgatory, kudos for that.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t worry; I’m not here for any of you.” She tells Derek.

“Then what do you want?” Scott asks.

The demon looks at me hungrily.

Derek snarls at her and my father pulls me so that I’m standing behind him.

“Don’t worry John; I’m not here for your son. In fact, I’m not allowed to touch him. He is forbidden.”

“Forbidden? By who?” My father asks.

“Everything. Genim is the spark. Not only that but he maintain his innocence even after everything that has been done. A spark is rare, much more one who burns as bright as him. He smells so fucking good.” She says taking a deep breath, her body visibly shuddering.

“Thank you?”

She smiles at me.

“So you were exiled from hell. For how long?” Peter asks.

“A hundred years.”

“How long ago was that?” My father asks.

“A hundred years ago, give or take a few days.”

“So you can be called back any day now.”

She nods.

“What is your name?” I ask.

“You don’t think I’m stupid enough to give you my real name do you?” She smiles.

“Can you blame me for trying?” I shrug.

She laughs, low and raspy.

“Where did you get that body?” Derek asks.

“It is mine.” She glares.

“No it’s not, now where did you get it?”

“It is mine! It was forged in hell and given to me.” Her eyes turn completely black and give off an inhuman shine. 

My skin crawls just looking at them.

The wolves step back.

“You have a body.” I say.

“I’m not a demon, I am a devil.” She explains.

“But you’re not Lucifer.” Scott tells her.

“Lucifer is not the only devil you stupid puppy. He is the favored one and the one with the most power, but he is not the only one.”

“Will you come with us?” I ask.

Derek looks at me.

“I will.”

I look back at Derek.

“We wanted to talk to her, she is willing. So?”

“She can’t be trusted.” Derek says.

“No. But then, you don’t trust anyone do you Derek? Not since she-who-will-not-be-named-although-we-all-know-who-she-is.” She tells him.

Derek snarls at her, his eyes burning red.

“Derek, this might be the only chance we have. Look, she’s not here for us okay? She’s just waiting to go back.”

“Genim is right. I am not here for any of you, no matter how sorely tempted I might be.”

“Derek. What do you say?”


	9. Chapter 9

We take the devil to the old Hale house.

Derek wanted her tied down but I convinced him it would be pointless.

He insisted that we call in Deaton and while we wait for him to arrive, I figure that it’s alright if I start questioning her.

“This is nice. There is nothing like the smell of innocents ripped from this world by deranged psycho bitches.” She says taking a big whiff.

Derek’s jaw ticks and I know he is grinding his teeth.

“So.” She says clapping her hands. “How can I be of service?”

“Why have you come to Beacon Hills?” My father asks right away.

“I have heard of the goings on around here. I was curious to see it for myself. But by the time I managed to get down here, everything had settled again. I was very disappointed.”

“I can imagine.” Peter tells her.

“Why do you say ‘managed’? Why did it take you take so long?” I ask.

“Time is different for me. I do not live it day by day. I travel between this world and the next.”

“What does that mean?” Lydia asks.

“It means that I live in the pocket between this world and the world beyond mortal life. I cannot go back to my plane of existence but I cannot completely live in this place either. So I have to live in an in-between of the two worlds.”

“So even though you were temporarily kicked out of hell, you still retain all your powers?” I ask.

“They cannot be removed unless I am to no longer exist as I am.”

“If you were no longer a devil. Is that possible?” I step closer to her but Derek puts a hand on my arm to hold me back.

“I have heard of demons giving up the good life and of angels who have left heaven, but not of a devil. We are what we are I suppose.”

“Do you have contact with humans who have died?” My father asks and instantly I know he is referring to my mother.

“Your wife was a good woman John and to answer your question, no. We are not allowed to speak or seek out those who have gone beyond to ‘paradise’. We only have contact with those destined for the pits of hell.”

“How can we defend ourselves against your kind?” Derek asks.

“You say it like we’re a disease. I am hurt.”

“Not yet. Just answer the damn question.”

“Why should I help you? What do I get out of this?”

I know that a person should never ask a demon what they want because nine times out of ten what they want is your soul, but this was not a demon. I just hope that Derek knows what he’s doing.

“Either tells us how to defend ourselves or get the hell out of Beacon Hills. This is Hale territory and you are trespassing.”

“I like your spirit kid. Alright, I will tell you and I’ll even help your true alpha over there to harness his ability.”

“Me?” I ask.

“Yes you. A devil can only be removed by an archangel. Demons might be defeated by any old angel but not us.”

“That’s why you were able to kill the angel.” Peter says.

“Yes. I told him it was pointless but he wanted to be a hero.” She shrugs.

“Do you get their powers? When you kill other supernatural creatures?” Lydia asks.

“No. I would have no use for them would I?”

Isaac walks into the house.

“Deaton is here.”

Isaac glances at her and then turns away.

The devil stares after him before looking at Deaton as he enters.

Deaton comes closer and stares at her.

“I heard you had managed to capture it. I have to say that I am a bit surprised that you are all still intact. A devil is hard to catch.” Deaton says inspecting our guest.

“Thank you.” She says with a smile.

“Will you tell me your name willingly or do I have to force it out of you?” Deaton asks her.

“You can try.” She says walking closer to him.

“Deaton.” Derek tells him.

“It’s alright, it can’t hurt me.” Deaton assures us.

“Just like I couldn’t hurt your mother? She was a foolish woman to call upon forces she could not control. She liked her games of the unknown; it’s why you learned to be well educated in the supernatural. But unlike her, there are still things that frighten you aren’t there Alan? Things like unknown magical abilities that could tear down this town and everyone in it. Things like a very powerful true alpha who can rule all others, who can hold them all in the palm of his hand and do with them as he wishes. A true alpha unlike any other you have ever met or hear of. Is that why you have not taught him? Are you afraid that the purity in him will be tarnished and not even you will be able to stop him?”

I frown at her.

“I don’t know what you are referring to.” Deaton assures her.

“Did anyone else hear that lie or was it just me?”

The wolves stare at Deaton.

He shifts uncomfortably.

“What are you talking about?” Scott asks her.

“We are not here to talk about what may or may not be real. We’re here to learn all about you.” Deaton tells her.

“You will learn but only what I am willing to teach. Anything else is mine to keep.”

“Tell me your name.” Deaton demands.

“Beacon Hills is home to many things, lucky for me you are fresh out of archangels and your measly advisor powers cannot harm me. You can call me Sabine if you wish.”

“I need your real name Devil.”

“You cannot have it.” She says her eyes two black pools.

“In the name of God the Father I demand you give me your name.”

“Who are you trying to kid Alan? You are the last person to be calling on God. You don’t believe. You have no faith.”

Deaton stares steadily back at her before turning and walking out the front door.

Sabine smiles triumphantly.

“Keep watch over her.” Derek says as he leads me out of the house after Deaton, my father following behind.

“The devil cannot stay here. It will only bring more problems.” Deaton tells us as soon as we step out onto the porch. “Force it away, any way you can. For your sake I will strongly suggest that you not listen to anything it has to say. The devil will ask for a bonding in order to come and go as it pleases. Do not give it to it.”

“Deaton. I thought you were here to help?” Derek tells him.

“There is not much I can do.”

“And you think we can force it out? We have even less of a clue than you do!” I tell him.

“You have to believe Stiles. Remember, you are the spark.”

“She is not a bag of mountain ash. How can I send her away?”

“You are forbidden.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that a creature like this cannot harm you. Not if it values its life. I believe in you.” He tells me before turning away and walking to his car.

We stand there and watch him drive away.

“Well that was weird.” My dad says.

“No kidding.” I snort.


	10. Chapter 10

We walk back into the house.

Sabine smiles at us.

“So what do we do now?” Scott asks.

“I can help you get rid of the Alpha’s and give you back your missing betas, if you still want them of course.” She tells Derek.

“In exchange for what?” He asks.

“A place to stay while I wait to be recalled.”

Peter looks at Derek and I know that they are silently communicating.

“This place will be fine.” She says gesturing to the rundown house.

“Fine.” Derek tells her.

“So, when do you want to start your lessons?” She asks me.

“Uhh, now would be good. Yeah.”

She smiles.

“Good.”

Scott stares at me, worry evident in his face.

I’m worried for me as well.

She grabs a chair that looks like it will hold my weight and I sit down in front of her.

She grabs another blackened chair and sits.

Her knees bump against mine for a moment and I shiver, goose bumps rise over my body.

That second when she touched me I felt all the air leave my lungs and something dark and oppressive press against me.

It is not something I want to experience again.

She focuses her gaze on me.

Jackson walks in and stands next to Scott, his arms crossed over his chest and his face is serious.

The others move in and watch us.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair.

“What kind of magic are you going to teach me? Because I’m not sure that I’m up for black magic.”

“All magic is the same; the difference is the intent behind it.”

I nod.

“Makes sense.” I say.

Lydia stands behind me.

“What have you learned?” Sabine asks.

I clear my throat.

“Well, I can create ward spells and charms and I know how to use mountain ash.”

She stares at me as if waiting for more.

“That’s it.” I say.

She shakes her head.

“Deaton really is scared of you isn’t he?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are capable of untamed power Genim and all of it at your disposal and purely centered on your belief. You are the purest form of a spark that has ever lived and you can become the most powerful alpha to ever exist. You are one of a kind.”

“Why would that scare Deaton? He’s the one that’s teaching me how to use my power.”

“By creating charms?” She snorts. “You should already be able to sense other supernatural creatures, to create a barrier around your packs territory. You could even use the powers of others against them. You don’t need me to tell you where the Alpha’s are hiding; you should be able to sense them all on your own.”

“How?”

“An alpha always knows where their enemies lie and a spark always knows how to get rid of them.”

Scott moves closer.

“What does that mean?” He asks.

Sabine looks at him.

“It means that Genim might not believe he is anything special, but he is. He really is.” She says staring hungrily at me.

I shiver and avert my gaze.

Lydia puts a hand on my shoulder.

“So what are you going to teach him?” She asks.

Sabine looks at her.

“Everything that he needs to know.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous.” I say.

Sabine looks at the pack.

“I would prefer if Genim and I were alone. He needs to concentrate and you standing around gawking at us won’t help him at all.”

Derek nods at the pack to disperse.

My dad sits on the couch across the room and starts twiddling his thumbs.

Derek stands against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sabine raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not leaving.” He states.

I snort.

She focuses back on me.

“Later we will move this outside but for now we will practice your ability to create fire.”

“I already know how to create fire. I just throw a glass full of chemicals that will explode into a ball of fire on impact.” I smile.

Derek snorts.

Sabine stares at me, her face unimpressed.

I clear my throat.

“Sorry.”

“Hold out your hand.”

I hold out my right hand, palm up.

“Imagine a spark igniting a flame.”

I close my eyes and imagine it in my head.

“Now imagine that flame growing. Do not be afraid of it, it cannot hurt you. It will obey your command and do as you wish. It will grow enough to light your path or burn down your enemies.”

I feel warmth spread through me and my hand begins to feel warmer and warmer.

“Hold the flame steady in your mind, do not let it disappear.”

I visualize the flame from the honeysuckle candle my mom would always light.

I remember how I would always stare at it and watch it sway with the breeze and just when I thought it would blow out, it would burn all the brighter.

I could almost smell it.

“Good. Now open your eyes.”

I open my eyes and I stare wide eyed at the flame burning on my hand.

I laugh.

“I did it! Oh my god, I did it.”

She smiles at me.

“You are a fast learner. Perhaps you will be strong enough to face down the alphas when they come.”

I look at her.

“Wait. Aren’t you going to help us?”

“Chances are that I will be gone by the time they decide to show themselves to you.”

“But-”

“If I am still here, I will help you. But I make no promises for something I cannot control.”

“Then show me what I have to do to ensure we win.”

She smiles.

I practice turning on the flame without having to exert myself, making it grow as big as my head and extinguishing it.

“You do not need to carry mountain ash with you, you can just conjure it. Imagine how the grains feel against your fingers, imagine the feel of it. Now summon it to you.”

I take a deep breath and imagine the mountain ash.

I can hear the sounds of the pack moving outside and for a moment I imagine that night outside the warehouse where the rave was being held.

“Concentrate Genim.”

I bite my lip and imagine a small amount of it resting in the palm of my hand.

I can almost feel the grains against my fingertips, the smell of it.

The feel of my magic igniting that power.

I open my hand and mountain ash spills through my fingers.

“Holy shit!”

“Do not be astonished, you have much power in you Genim. You should have been doing this for years. These are all just tricks compared to what you will be able to do.”

“I only just found out that I’m the spark.” I say absentminded as I rub mountain ash against my fingers.

“But Deaton knew the moment you were born as did Talia Hale.”

Derek moves closer.

“My mother never spoke of another true alpha.” Derek tells her.

“She did.” Peter says reclining against the doorway. “At least she did with me. My sister was worried of what would happen if others knew that a powerful true alpha had been born. She thought she had time to teach him once he came of age. But she never got the opportunity to see him face to face.”

“But the alphas know now and they are coming for him.” Sabine says.

“We’ll just have to let them know that I’m here to stay.” I say looking at her.

A dark joy glints is her eyes.

“And know they will once you are through with them.” She says.

******************

The next morning I arrive at the old Hale house.

Derek is standing outside waiting for me.

“So is she still here?” I ask walking up to the porch.

“Yes.”

Argent’s SUV pulls up.

I stand next to Derek and turn to look as Chris and some hunters get out of the car.

Chris walks a bit closer to us, the other chose to stay by the car.

“We know you have the demon here with you. Give her to us and we will leave.” Chris says.

“We don’t have any demons.” Derek tells him.

Chris smiles.

“Then I’m sure that you won’t mind letting us have a look around.”

“I would mind. The house might be burned down but this is still Hale property and you do not have my permission to be on it.” Derek tells him, his body tense.

The hunters chuckle to themselves.

I clench my fists.

“As far as I’m concerned this property belongs to the city seeing as how it was abandoned for so long. We don’t need your permission.” Chris says.

“You are not welcomed here.” I say walking down the steps.

“Stiles.” Derek says.

“Mr. Stilinski, I suggest you stay out of this.” Chris tells me.

“YOU are NOT welcomed HERE.”

The gentle breeze turns into a strong gust and the hunters lift their hands to cover their face from the debris that is being thrown around in the wind.

It becomes hard for me to catch my breath and I feel myself panting.

Chris stares at me, his gaze sharp.

“Just leave now while you still have the chance.” I tell him.

“What are you going to do Stiles?” He taunts.

I step towards him and my hands itch, a fire spreads through my body.

A large hand pulls me back and I blink my eyes, the haze I was under disappears.

“I might have to put a call into the Sheriff’s office. I don’t think he’s going to turn a blind eye to all those firearms you and your hunters are carrying.” Derek tells him.

“That’s right, I forgot. The Sheriff is on your side now. Well, I’m sure that will all chance once the alphas descend on the town. I’ll be seeing you around Hale.” He gives me one last scrutinizing look before turning and getting in the car.

I watch them drive down the road.

Hands clapping have me turning around.

Sabine smiles at me from the front door.

“Very well done Genim.”

Derek snarls at her.

She walks past him and down towards me.

She reaches out a hand as if to caress my face but stops at the last moment.

She clenches her fist and lowers it back to her side.

“You have all this power in you, I think it’s time we see just how well you can summon it.”


	11. Chapter 11

I open my eyes to see Sabine staring down at me.

I yelp and grab the covers, bringing them up to my chest.

“What are you doing here?”

I look at the clock.

“It’s three in the morning.” I tell her.

“It is time for me to go.” She says.

I fumble with the covers before standing.

She moves away from me.

“What? But you still haven’t thought me how to sense the alphas or find Boyd and Erica.”

“You can do it on your own. But you have to believe in yourself Genim; you have already proven you have the power.”

“I still need you to teach me.”

“There is no more time.”

“What if I need you?”

She reaches out again as if to touch me.

“You are a true alpha and a spark. You do not need me to lead the way for you.” She says lowering her hand.

“I’m not any of those things. I’m just me, Stiles Stilinski. The guy with ADHD and the huge crush for Lydia Martin.”

She smiles.

“You are no longer just those things. It is time for you to lead your pack and protect your territory.”

“Just stay a little longer.”

“I cannot undo what has to be done nor can I take what is meant for you. You will not always be able to avoid war nor will you always have someone to protect you. You will learn to stand on your own Genim, but you must believe.”

“I believe. It’s just that some days it’s hard to.”

“When the time comes, I know you will succeed.”

“Thank you.”

She turns towards the window.

She turns to look back at me.

“Pick a feather.”

“What?”

She nods to indicate her wings.

“Pick a feather.”

I walk over and take one that shimmers in the moon light.

“If you ever find yourself in danger, one in which you know you will not survive just break the feather in half and I will come to you.”

I close my fingers over the feather.

“Thank you.” I whisper.

She smiles at me one last time before she walks through the window and disappears.

At school later that morning, I walk down the hall towards my locker.

I had Sabine’s feather in my shirt pocket and even though I was still sad that she had left, I knew that we would win this war.

The alphas didn’t stand a chance.

“Hey buddy.” I tell Scott.

He looks at me.

“What?”

“There are wolves here.”

“Duh.”

“No Stiles, I mean. There are other wolves here besides the pack.”

“Where?”

He nods over his shoulder.

I turn to see twins walking down the hall.

I clench my fists.

“So they finally decided to show themselves.” I say.

Jackson and Isaac walk over.

We stand there staring after the two guys.

“So what are we going to do?” Jackson asks.

“Nothing. We won’t do anything until they start something.” I tell them.

Isaac nods.

“Stiles, we can’t just pretend that we don’t know who they are.” Scott tells me.

“We don’t know who they are. Just like they don’t know who we are.”

I turn back to my locker and take out my books.

Lydia walks over, her heels clicking on the floor.

“Who were those two guys?” She asks.

“Alphas.” Scott tells her.

“Derek’s not going to be happy about that.” She says.

“Maybe they’re just here to learn, the same way we should be doing right about now.” I tell them.

“Come on Jackson.” Lydia says.

She turns to walk away.

Scott touches Jackson’s arm as he walks past him.

Jackson glares but at least he doesn’t smack Scott’s hand away.

Isaac shakes his head and walks away.

I throw an arm around Scott.

“Come on, stop molesting Blondie. We wouldn’t want to be late for class.”

We sit at our usual table during lunch and watch the twins waltz in.

Allison comes in after them, her gaze shifts towards us for a moment before she goes to get her lunch.

I look at Scott.

He sits down next to Jackson and his gaze never wavers from Whittemore.

I shake my head.

“A couple of months ago you would have recited poetic shit about the way her hair fell over her shoulders.” I tell him.

“Huh?” He asks.

“Never mind.”

Danny comes over.

“Hey guys.”

I nod at him.

I open my cartoon of chocolate milk and take a sip.

“Hey.” One of the twins says sitting down next to Danny.

I choke on my milk.

The wolves stare at him.

His brother comes over and sits next to him.

“Uhh.” I say.

“Oh, hey. This is Ethan and his brother Aiden. They’re twins.” Danny says.

“No, really? Thank you for explaining.” Lydia tells him.

Danny rolls his eyes.

Aiden stares at me.

“I hope it’s okay if we sit with you guys.” Ethan says.

“It’s not okay.” Jackson says.

“Jacks.” Danny tells him.

“What?” Jackson demands.

“It’s fine.” I tell them. “Hey Danny, maybe you should go and get yourself some lunch.” 

He looks down at the tray of food he has down in front of him.

“I already do.” He says.

I take the tray and slide it in front of Isaac.

“No you don’t.” I say.

Danny glares at me.

“I don’t know what is happening with you Stilinski but I like it even less than the old you.” He says standing.

“But you didn’t like the old me.” I frown.

“Exactly.”

“Love you too Sugarplum.” I yell after him.

I watch him walk away before looking back at the twins.

“Danny doesn’t know anything about the pack so I suggest you leave him out of this.” I say.

Ethan looks at me.

“I wasn’t doing it because I want information from him.”

“Then why?” Isaac asks.

Ethan looks at his brother before lowering his head.

“What does it matter? He doesn’t belong to you.” Aiden tells me.

Jackson glares at him.

“He’s my friend and I care about what happens to him.” Jackson tells them.

Aiden smirks.

“I won’t hurt him. I promise. I just really like him.” Ethan tells me quietly.

“Look. I know that by some unspoken rule we’re supposed to be enemies or whatever but as far as I’m concerned you guys are just like us. We don’t have to be adversaries.”

“And you think your little heartfelt speech is going to make us join your little pack then you’re wrong. Besides, what do you know about being a wolf?” Aiden tells me.

Isaac growls at him.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want. I just wanted you to know that there is another option. You don’t have to be murderers. If you change your mind then I want you to know that my dad and I would be glad to add two more additions to our home.”

Danny comes back with his lunch.

Ethan and Aiden are quiet for the rest of lunch.

****************

The next morning as I arrive to school, the twins are waiting for me.

I step out of my Jeep and they approach.

Ethan stands a little behind his brother.

Aiden looks at his brother before looking back at me.

“Deucalion has your friends locked in a room but only he has access. Sometimes Kali goes with him but the rest of us can’t. He’s created some kind of ward that only he knows how to break.” Aiden tells me.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because my brother and I just wanted a pack and Deucalion offered us one. But in order to be a part of it, you have to be willing to kill. And Aiden and I won’t be a part of it anymore.” Ethan says.

I nod.

“Thank you.”

“There are seven more alphas in total including Deucalion.” Aiden tells me.

“Pack meeting after school. Don’t worry about Derek, you guys are with me.” I tell them.

After school we all drive down to Derek’s apartment.

Well, my dad can’t be there because of work but I will fill him in later.

Peter meets us by the elevators.

He looks the twins over.

“Derek isn’t going to be happy about this.” He tells me.

“I promised them a place amongst us and I’m not going back on my word.” I tell him.

“Good luck.” He says.

We go up to the apartment.

Derek is beyond pissed.

“You think this is a good idea? How do you know they can be trusted?” He demands.

“Ask them yourself and then tell me if they’re lying or not.”

“We are willing to submit to you if that will make you accept us.” Aiden tells him.

His brother nods in agreement.

I look at Derek.

He sighs.

“Fine. But I will kill you both myself at the first sign of betrayal.” He warns them.

“Agreed.” The twins say.

“Now tell us where they are keeping Boyd and Erica.” I tell them.

“Deucalion and the pack are staying in an abandoned loft. We used to be staying at the old bank but the hunters were sniffing around and Deucalion thought it was best if we moved.” Aiden says.

“Like we told you yesterday, only Deucalion knows how to break the spell he put around the place where he has the three betas. So we don’t know if they are still alive and well.” Ethan says.

“Wait. Three?” I ask.

“Who else does Deucalion have?” Derek asks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha pack finally makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this installment. The second will be up after Christmas.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.

“Hey Pops.”

“Hey kid.”

Dad hangs up his jacket before pulling me into a hug.

“Dinner is ready.”

“Good. I’m starving.”

He follows me into the dining room.

I cut out a piece of lasagna from the casserole and put it on his plate along with some green salad.

“So you remember that guest bedroom upstairs that you hated having so unused?”

“Yes.”

“Well you won’t have to worry about it being all lonely anymore.”

“And why is that?”

The twins shuffle into the room.

I motion for them to take a seat.

“Dad, this is Aiden and Ethan.”

My dad stares at them.

“Sheriff.” Aiden says moving forward to shake my dad’s hand.

My dad takes his hand in his.

Aiden moves away and Ethan shakes my dad’s hand.

“I told them that they could crash here with us.” I say serving the twins.

Dad chews thoughtfully.

“And are they normal or are they a little weird like Scott?”

The twins smother their smiles.

“They’re alphas.”

My dad puts his fork down.

“Alphas? As in, the alpha pack?”

“Yeah.”

“Stiles!”

“It’s okay dad.”

“It is not okay.” My dad says standing.

“Sheriff Stilinski, we will follow your son and in his absence, we will follow Alpha Hale.” Ethan says.

“And how do I know that you won’t lead the alphas here to my house?” My dad asks.

“We have already informed Deucalion that we were infiltrating the Hale pack. Staying away from the loft for days at a time won’t come as a surprise to him and he wouldn’t risk giving us away.” Aiden assures him.

My dad sighs.

“Son, are you sure about this?” He says nodding at the twins.

I look at Ethan and Aiden before looking back at my dad.

“I’m sure. They need a home and a pack. Now they have both and I trust them to keep their word.”

Ethan smiles at me.

Aiden stares at me.

“We are willing to lay down our lives fighting at your side Alpha.” He says.

They both lower their heads in submission.

I clap them both in the shoulder.

“Well don’t go laying anything down yet. I need you guys to stand and protect your new home.”

Ethan laughs.

“We won’t disappoint you.” Aiden tells me.

***************

“Mr. Stilinski.”

I recline against the counter.

“I need you and my dad to go and find the betas.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“I am only an advisor.”

“But you’ve helped us before and I know you will help us now.”

“And how do you know that?” 

“Because I am asking you to go and save three innocent kids.”

He looks away.

After a moment he nods.

“Tell me when and where.”

“Thanks Deaton.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

I smile at him.

“I have faith that you and my dad will be successful.”

He smiles back.

“Thank you for your faith Alpha Stilinski.”

After I leave Deaton’s, I stop by the house to pick up Aiden and Ethan.

I bring the boys to the Hale house where the pack is getting ready to go and scout the area for signs of the alpha pack around our property.

Derek looks up as we pull up.

“Hey.” I say nodding at him.

“You’re late.”

“I had to stop by Deaton’s. I asked him to go with my dad to find the betas.”

Derek nods.

“You think Deaton will do as you asked?”

“He hasn’t given me reason not to. I figure that my dad won’t be affected by whatever ward Deucalion has put around the room and if anyone can break it, it will be Deaton.”

“I hope your right. Aiden, Ethan. Go join the others.”

Aiden and Ethan walk towards the pack.

I wave at Lydia who is sitting on the porch with Peter.

A howl breaks through the air.

Derek tenses besides me and I turn to find where the sound came from.

I hear footsteps approaching and seven alphas come out from the forest.

They stand ten feet away, one in sunglasses at the front.

“Ethan, Aiden!” He yells.

I look back at the twins.

The look at me and then back at the alpha.

“Come stand with your pack.” The alpha commands.

“We are standing with our pack.” Ethan tells him.

The alpha smiles.

“I see.” He turns his head and the alphas behind him walk forward.

“Bring them to me.” The alpha orders.

My breathing speeds up.

The alphas run towards us.

Derek roars.

The betas and the twins charge at the alphas.

I try to calm my racing heart and I try to put into practice what Sabine taught me.

I imagine the flame growing and when I open my eyes the ball of fire hovers over my hand.

I send the blue flame towards one of the female alphas.

She shrieks as her hair catches on fire.

I allow myself to smile.

A roar sounds near me and I am shoved to the floor.

I groan as my head impacts against the hard ground.

Nearby I can hear the pack fighting.

I crack open my eyes and the first one to come into view is Lydia.

She has a crow bar and she is wielding it like a sword.

Peter fights right next to her, protecting his mate.

Jackson, Scott and Isaac are fighting back to back. Three alphas against three betas.

A blasting horn has me turning towards my left.

My dad’s cruiser comes to a screeching halt.

He jumps out, his gun cocked and ready.

Shit.

I knew I forgot something.

At least the regular bullets will distract the alphas.

The back door opens and Erica, Boyd and a dark haired female run towards the pack.

“Derek.” The dark haired girl shrieks.

A white cane comes into view and I look up to see the blind alpha looking down at me.

“You must be Stiles.”

“And you must be Deucalion.”

He smiles.

“I am.”

His stick traces my face.

I grab it and yank it out of his hands.

He seems surprised.

“Now, now. You wouldn’t deprive a blind man from his walking stick would you?”

“I don’t believe that you are completely blind.”

He laughs.

“I suppose you can say that.”

“I just did.”

The smile slowly vanishes from his face.

“Now tell me, what are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t be coy with me young man. I saw what you did to Joan.”

“So?”

“What are you? And please answer the question or you will find that I am not a very patient man.”

“I can already see that.”

“Well?”

“I’m not telling you anything.”

He smirks and reaches down.

His clawed hand reaches down and closes against my throat.

He pulls me off the ground and I claw at his hand as my air way is caught off.

“Stiles!” My dad shouts.

I can feel myself start to pass out.

“You will tell me.” Deucalion snarls.

_It is time for you to lead your pack and protect your territory. You must believe. ___

__Sabine’s words echo in my head and my eyes close against my will._ _

__I shiver as sweat breaks out all over my body and a dark burning rage fills me._ _

__I open my burning eyes and though the red haze my eyes fall on Deucalion._ _

__I lift my hand and throw a hand full of wolfs bane petals at his face._ _

__He rears away, slapping at his face and howling._ _

__I reach towards the small of my back._ _

__I remove the knife I had taken from my dad’s safe box._ _

__I step back and take the offensive position Derek had taught me._ _

__Deucalion looks at the knife then back at me._ _

__“What are you?” Deucalion whispers in wonder._ _

__I slash at his face._ _

__He moves away with a laugh._ _

__His hand reaches out again to grab my neck and I slice the back of his hand open._ _

__“Very nice job.” He smiles._ _

__“I will give you one last chance. Take your pack and leave Beacon Hills.”_ _

__“I think we’ll stay and if you’re good, I might let you live.”_ _

__“I don’t want to have to kill you. Please, just leave.”_ _

__“You can’t kill me.”_ _

__“I will give it one hell of a try.”_ _

__He chuckles._ _

__I knock his glasses off and he grabs at my wrists._ _

__I blow mountain ash in his eyes._ _

__He roars and his alphas redouble their efforts to bring down my pack._ _

__I slash his right cheek open._ _

__He lifts a hand to cover the gash._ _

__“I will end you!” He roars reaching for me again._ _

__I roar back and slash at his hand._ _

__Isaac screams in pain as the male alpha pins him to the ground._ _

__“Isaac!” I yell._ _

__My pack is losing._ _

__My betas are close to dying._ _

__Heat rises to my face and for a moment I feel lightheaded._ _

__I shove Deucalion as he slashes at me with his claws._ _

__The sky darkens and lightning hits the ground near his foot._ _

__“What are you!” He yells._ _

__“I AM THE TRUE ALPHA AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE!” I scream._ _

__I slash at his chest and he falls back again._ _

__He looks at me, his mouth open._ _

__“Say good-bye Deucalion.”_ _

__He makes as if to speak but I slash his throat open before he can._ _

__He falls on all fours and gasps._ _

__He looks up at me one last time before he falls face first, dead._ _

__I gasp as I feel my body burn._ _

__I fall to my knees and my body trembles as a surge of power rises in me._ _

__I howl, loud and deep._ _

__The alphas look at their fallen leader._ _

__Three of them run._ _

__Peter and Derek kill a male, Ennis._ _

__Erica, Boyd and the dark haired female kill Kali._ _

__Jackson, Scott and Isaac finish off another male alpha._ _

__Ethan and Aiden help each other up._ _

__Lydia falls to her knees in exhaustion, her hands and face covered in blood._ _

__She looks at me, tears in her eyes._ _

__“Well, I guess this means we won.” She says._ _

__I look at my pack, tired and hurt._ _

__The threat was still out there._ _

__We wouldn’t be safe until they were gone._ _

__I would not let them fall into a false sense of security; we still had a job to finish._ _

__“Get up! We are not done yet.” I say running towards the forest after the last three alphas._ _

__“Stiles!” Derek yells._ _

__Large strong hands grab me back._ _

__I snarl at him._ _

__“I am your alpha and you WILL OBEY ME!” I yell at him._ _

__He shakes me._ _

__“Snap out of it! You can’t kill them all, do you hear me? Your pack needs you now.”_ _

__“He is on a power high. Nothing matter but the next kill.” Deaton says walking over._ _

__“You don’t know anything.” I tell him. “Where were you when the alphas were attacking us?” I snarl at him._ _

__My dad comes closer._ _

__“Son.”_ _

__“Shut up, we are not done.” I look at the betas. “We are not done!”_ _

__“Son, just listen for a moment.”_ _

__I push at Derek._ _

__“We can still grab them.” I tell Derek. “You have to obey me Derek, I am your Alpha and I am ordering you-”_ _

__My dad slaps me._ _

__I look at him through the red haze._ _

__“For the love of god son, please just listen.”_ _

__“How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!”_ _

__I howl and scratch at Derek._ _

__“Let go of me!”_ _

__Deaton moves in close._ _

__“I’m sorry Stiles.” He says before he blows powder in my face._ _

__I reach over Derek’s arm to grab Deaton’s throat but the earth begins to tilt._ _

__I feel myself floating and then nothing._ _

__********************_ _

__Derek POV_ _

__I lay Stiles down on the only serviceable couch at the old house._ _

__The pack gathers around._ _

__“Derek.”_ _

__“Cora?”_ _

__She runs towards me and I catch her in my arms._ _

__She sobs into my chest._ _

__“I thought you were dead.” She sniffles._ _

__I pull her closer and kiss her head._ _

__“Let me have a look at her.” Peter says._ _

__I release Cora and he gathers her close._ _

__He cups her face in her hands and wipes her tears with his thumbs._ _

__He smiles gently at her._ _

__“Hey sweatling.” He whispers to her._ _

__She throws her arms around him._ _

__I look back at Stiles._ _

__John grasps his son’s hand in his._ _

__“What happened to him?” He asks Deaton._ _

__“What I was afraid of. He killed Deucalion and in turn got his strength and power. He is hungry for blood. It will pass but we can’t be sure if he will still be affected by it when he wakes up.”_ _

__“Is it true what he said out there, that he is the true alpha?” Cora asks me._ _

__“He is.” I say._ _

__She stares down at Stiles, her eyes wide and afraid._ _

__“He feels different from mom.” She whispers. “She was never like this, not even when she found out you were dating that Argent woman.”_ _

__I look away in shame._ _

__“Yes. Talia was not a spark. What power she did possess was nothing compared to the amount Stiles will be able to wield once he is stronger.” Deaton tells her. “And she learned how to be ready for when her powers grew. Stiles hasn’t had much training.”_ _

__“And whose fault is that?” I snap._ _

__Deaton looks at me._ _

__“He can still learn how to control it but I believe it would be best if he refrained from using his powers while he learns. I’m trusting you to enforce that rule. If he uses his powers and once again becomes uncontrollable, I am not sure I will be able to stop him next time.”_ _

__Stiles dying or becoming feral was not an option._ _

__“I will make sure.” I tell him._ _

__He nods._ _

__“I think it is best if I am not here when he wakes up.”_ _

__John watches him leave._ _

__“What do we do now?” Scott asks._ _

__I look at the betas and the twins._ _

__“We wait.”_ _

__Stiles wakes up an hour later, groggy and angry._ _

__But at least now he was listening to reason._ _

__I crouch down in front of him._ _

__He looks at me, his eyes still glowing red._ _

__“I need to know that you understand Stiles.”_ _

__He looks at the pack._ _

__Peter held Lydia in one arm and with other he held Cora._ _

__Scott was gripping Jackson’s hand just as hard as Jackson was gripping his._ _

__Boyd was holding both Erica and Isaac._ _

__Ethan and Aiden were reclining against each other._ _

__I knew they were all scared._ _

__Finally his eyes land on his dad._ _

__His eyes fill with tears and he reaches out towards his dad._ _

__John catches him as Stiles falls forward in his arms._ _

__“I’m sorry.” He gasps through his tears._ _

__I lay a hand on the nape of his neck._ _

__“We will get through this Stiles, you are not alone. I am here to help you.”_ _

__He nods._ _

__I nod at Cora to come closer._ _

__She squares her shoulders and moves towards me._ _

__“Stiles, this is my sister Cora.”_ _

__Stiles disentangles himself from his dad._ _

__He looks up at Cora before standing._ _

__“Hi.” He says sticking out his hand towards her._ _

__Cora looks at me before shaking his hand._ _

__I stand and step in next to Stiles._ _

__“Welcome to the pack.” He tells her._ _

__Cora bows her head in submission._ _

__*****************_ _

__One Week Later_ _

__I had promised Derek that I would be careful._ _

__I only wanted to check to see if the wards I had placed around the Hale property were still intact._ _

__He didn’t think I should be going alone with the last three alphas still at large._ _

__But sometimes I needed some time alone._ _

__Deucalion’s power was still at the forefront but I was doing the best I could to repress the dark animal instinct to kill my pack for their power._ _

__I slowly walked the perimeter and listened to the singing birds._ _

__The Hale house was being reconstructed, it was still a long ways from being completed but this was still our property._ _

__And I had a duty to my pack to protect them._ _

__To make sure they were safe._ _

__I passed my hand over the wards and the magic in them sings against my hand._ _

__Suddenly everything gets very quiet._ _

__I frown up at the trees._ _

__I am tackled from behind a hand against my throat, the claws pressing against my skin._ _

__“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” The male voice says against the back of my neck._ _

__I tense at the sound of the voice._ _

__“What sweet little treasure we have stumbled upon.” The female, Joan, laughs._ _

__“I think it’s time we had some fun.” The other male says._ _

__I claw at the ground trying to get away but the hands hold me steady._ _

__“Why don’t you show him the kind of fun we’re talking about Sam?” The male says._ _

__“Hold him for me Alex so that we can begin.”_ _

__Alex holds my arms over my head and Sam begins to rip my shirt open._ _

__I lift my head and howl, calling for my pack._ _

__Sam puts a hand over my mouth._ _

__“None of that now.” He says cheerfully._ _

__“Make sure you make your little pet quiet.” Joan says._ _

__I sob out a breath as my pants are pulled down._ _

__“What’s the matter little alpha?” Alex asks._ _

__I struggle as Sam rubs himself on me._ _

__I feel my eyes bleed red._ _

__My hands itch to let my power lose._ _

__But I had promised._ _

__Tears leak out of my eyes._ _

__Sam laughs, his teeth closing around the back of my neck._ _

__I manage to get a hand free and I slap Alex in the face, my nails scratching his face._ _

__I reach towards the front pocket of my torn shirt and I pull out the black feather._ _

__I break it in half, folding the two ends down together._ _

__Joan laughs._ _

__Sam grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my head back._ _

__“What good is that to you huh? Is it supposed to kill us?”_ _

__The alphas laugh._ _

__“No, not the feather. But I am.”_ _

__I sob in relief at the sound of her voice._ _

__The alphas move away from me and they growl and roar as Sabine approaches._ _

__She crouches down next to me._ _

__“Genim.” She whispers, her eyes pitch black._ _

__I shiver and she removes the cloak she has around herself, placing it over me._ _

__I grab it and throw it around myself._ _

__She turns her back towards me as she stands in front of me protectively._ _

__“Come on then, show me all this fun you wanted to have.” She says her voice low._ _

__The alphas lunge at her as one._ _

__She raises her hand and they turn to ash in front of me._ _

__Their screams linger in the air for a moment._ _

__I look up at her._ _

__“Thank you for finding me.” I say wiping my eyes._ _

__She crouches in front of me again._ _

__“Can’t say I blame them really; you are something very beautiful Genim.” She says reaching towards me._ _

__My breathing speeds up._ _

__Maybe this time she won’t affect me so much._ _

__Maybe this time I can touch her without succumbing to the darkness._ _

__I lift my hand to meet hers._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a bit of a cliff hanger but I promise not to leave you guys hanging for too long.


End file.
